Simone's Nap
by divine one
Summary: What to do while Simone naps. Callie Mark.


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Simone's Nap  
**Chap** 1/1  
**Pair** Mark and Callie, Mallie  
**Rating** PG13  
**Words** 1176  
**Spoilers/Warnings/Summary **None. None. What to do while Simone naps.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of devylish. devylish is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN** Unbeta'd

* * *

"Hey baby, where's mommy?" Mark closed the front door behind him and bent to pick up the three year old who stood smiling and reaching up for him.

He pulled her close and sniffed her hair. She still smelled like Callie, and her own sweet baby scent.

"You have to stop standing by the door like this baby. You're gonna get whacked one day, and then daddy and mommy will have a fight over who is going to do surgery on you," He was whispering this in Simone's ear as he shrugged off his jacket. "And, when daddy wins that fight, and makes you all better, your mom will be piss- erh – upset at daddy, and daddy won't get any nookie that night." He shifted the warm, clingy child to his other arm and pulled his jacket all the way off.

He had a variation of the same discussion with Simone nearly every night, not that she understood most of it, but it was almost a ritual for them.

"Now that we have that out of the way," he hugged her closer, "Where'd you leave your mommy?"

Simone tapped Mark on the chest with her small fists and chanted loudly. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!"

From somewhere in the back of the house Mark heard Callie curse colorfully, "Shit! Damn!"

"Simone?!.... Simone!! Simone Anastacia Sloan!" Callie's voice drifted off as she rounded the corner and saw their daughter safe in Mark's arms. A look of relief mingled with a look of frustration flitted over her face.

"I swear to God she's the sneakiest baby in the world. She waits until I turn my back for five seconds, and then she becomes a sprinter and disappears." Callie's anger and frustration faded away as Simone leaned away from Mark and wiggled her fingers at her mom, a giant smile on her face.

"Mommy!"

Callie tucked the towel she was wearing a little tighter around her chest and grinned at Simone as she pulled her into her arms. "Okay Cutie, I forgive you."

Looking up at Mark, Callie pouted teasingly, "She gets that from you, you know."

"Gets what from me?" He watched as Simone buried her head against Callie's neck, curling her fingers around the edge of the fluffy red towel her mom wore.

"The whole, 'I've been bad, but I'm so darn cute all I have to do is smile and Mommy will do anything for me' thing."

Mark flashed his most disarming smile at Callie and stepped closer to his woman. "So, all I have to do is 'smile' and you'll do anything for me?"

"Mark…."

He took another step in and wrapped his arms around both of his girls. "Isn't it time for one of us to take a nap now?"

Callie bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning. "I _am_ a little tired. If you want to spend some time with Simone…?"

Mark glowered and Callie stopped teasing him.

"Fine, you put Houdini down for her nap and I'll finish changing." She handed their daughter back to Mark.

As Mark headed down the hall to the nursery, he yelled over his shoulder, "Don't worry about changing 'into' anything..., just drop the towel."

-----

Callie trailed after her husband and child, turning left at the master bedroom and heading into the master bathroom. Pulling the towel off of her head she took a deep breath and looked, one more time, at the little plastic stick that lay on the counter.

Still said 'pregnant'.

She took another deep breath.

She wasn't as scared as she had been the last time; when she found out she was pregnant with Simone.

But, yeah, she WAS still scared.

She and Mark had a good life. A really good life. Active careers, good friends, an amazingly beautiful and intelligent daughter; they really couldn't ask for more.

But now… now it looked like they would be getting more.

During the past year or two, they'd skirted around the topic of having another child. Or rather, Mark had skirted around the topic of having another child. He would make remarks about two kids being the prime number of children for a family, or comments about how sexy Callie was when she was pregnant.

Callie, in turn, would point out how busy they were with work, and she would remind him of how physically miserable she had been when she was pregnant (morning sickness, and swollen ankles).

And Mark would drop the topic. For a while.

And then he'd bring it back up a week, a month, a day later.

He was a persistent man.

---

Picking up her brush and heading into the bedroom, Callie listened over the baby monitor to the sounds of Mark putting Simone down for her nap.

"And why do little girls need to take naps?"

"Grow BIG!!!"

"That's right. So that you can grow up to be a big girl!"

"And who loves you more than anything in the world?"

"Mommy an' Daddy."

"You are a smart, smart bunny. Can I get a hug?"

Callie heard Mark groan as, she assumed, their daughter squished him with one of her patented Simone-hugs.

"Thank you baby. Now –"

"Not a baby!"

"No. No, Sweetie, you're right, you're not a baby anymore, you're my beautiful little girl." He placated her, "Now are you going to have good dreams for daddy while you nap?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. That's a good girl; now sleep tight pumpkin."

-----

Callie ran her brush through her hair one last time as she heard Mark head down the hall to their room. _He was an amazingly good husband… and he was a phenomenal father. And she was damn lucky._

-----

Scratching the back of his neck as he turned into the bedroom, Mark grinned at the sight of Callie standing in the middle of the room in her towel, her hair hanging long and damp along her shoulders. She still made his gut turn with desire every time he saw her; made him want to be closer, as close to her as possible.

"Mission completed, Munchkin is in bed and should be in la la land in five to ten minutes, giving us one hour, give or take, to… test your theory about the power of my smile."

"I've got a better idea." Callie tossed her brush on the bed, and sauntered over to Mark with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Not possible. My idea is the penultimate idea."

Standing right in front of him, letting the heat of his body radiate on to hers, Callie looked into Mark's eyes. Tracing her hands up along Mark's chest she breathed in his scent. _Per usual, he smelled damn good_. "Well…, I was thinking that we could use that one hour, give or take, to… come up with some new baby names."

Mark stared at Callie in silence for just a second before he used his high-wattage smile, his muscular arms, and his ever so talented lips, to tell her just how happy he was.


End file.
